


Standing in Your Cardigan

by misslantsov



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/M, Marvin (Falsettos) Being an Asshole, mendel is soft, trina wearing mendel's clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslantsov/pseuds/misslantsov
Summary: Mendel spends the weekend with Trina and leaves behind his cardigan in the hopes that she'll wear it. Jason barely notices, Marvin is an ass about it. Mendel is soft and Trina is in love with him. Yes, Trindel is *that* couple, okay?There is some sexually suggestive content, but nothing explicit.Named after 'Betty' by Taylor Swift.
Relationships: Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Standing in Your Cardigan

Trina woke up, feeling the weight of someone’s arm over her waist. It wasn’t just anyone, she knew who it was, and he was the most special man in the world to her.   
She turned her head, her smile bright on her face. “G’morning, handsome,” she whispered, turning in his arms.   
Mendel smiled and pressed his lips to hers. “Morning, beautiful,” he replied, pulling her closer to him.   
Trina sighed softly in his embrace, and pressed herself against him, feeling his growing erection against her. “We can make it an even better morning, if you want to go for another round?” she offered, rolling onto her back and pulling him on top of her.   
Mendel bit his lip and settled between her legs, his mouth pressing against hers. “You’re just making my day better and better, Trina,” he whispered. 

Mendel stood in the bedroom, half-dressed, holding his cardigan in his hands. He wanted Trina to have it. He wanted her to wear it, and hopefully feel safe, cozy, and loved in it. He just didn’t know how to give it to her. He had a feeling that she wouldn’t accept it if he merely gave it to her, so he had to find a way.   
He knelt down on the floor beside the bed and tossed it underneath. She would find it soon enough and maybe put it on. He hoped that she would. He would just have to pretend like he didn’t know where it was, and that would be easy. He stood up and brushed himself off (not that he was dirty), and left the bedroom to join Trina in the kitchen, where she was busy making breakfast for the two of them.  
He stood in the doorway and watched the light of his life bustle around, preparing food and humming softly. He couldn’t believe how he had gotten so lucky as to be loved by her. “Trina, have you seen my cardigan?” he asked, approaching her and wrapping his arms around her waist.   
Trina shook her head. “Not since it got removed last night. I’m sorry, Mendel,” she replied, turning in his arms and pressing a small kiss to his lips.   
“It’s alright. I’m not short on cardigans. But if you find it after I’ve gone-“ he started.   
“I’ll keep it safe for you,” she replied.   
Mendel smiled and pulled her closer. “I love you so much, my darling.”  
“Ready for breakfast?” Trina asked as the toast popped up.   
“Absolutely,” he replied, eager to sit down with her for one last meal before he had to go home so she could make sure the house was ready for Jason’s return that night. He was happiest on weekends, when he would come to Trina’s after work and spend the weekend with her until Sunday afternoon when he would go home and let Trina get some things done.   
They sat down at the table and ate together quietly. They didn’t need to say anything else, silence was comfortable for them, they didn’t need to say anything to be happy. When it came time for Mendel to leave, she walked him to the door and pressed her lips against his with barely hidden passion. They didn’t want to part, they never did, and that was one of the best parts.   
Mendel pressed Trina against the door and began kissing down her neck. “I love you,” he whispered.  
“I love you too,” she replied, nudging his hips lightly. “But we don’t have time for another round.”  
“Pity, but I will see you Tuesday night for Jason’s therapy,” he replied. “Maybe-“  
Trina flushed and kissed him again. “Maybe. I love you, but I only have two hours until I have to go get Jason,” she replied.   
Mendel nodded. “Thank you for doing my darling. As always, I had a wonderful time with you,” he said, kissing her one more time before leaving the house. 

Trina got to work with the mopping and vacuuming, dishes and throwing the load of laundry in before she began prepping dinner. She was vacuuming the bedroom when she decided to check under the bed, and sure enough, she found Mendel’s cardigan. She cursed lightly, it was too late to put the article of clothing in the wash. She smiled lightly and pulled it on.   
Trina sighed lightly and pulled it tight around her and continued on her work. She wore it around the house as she worked. She felt safe, secure, and loved. She loved Mendel, and wearing his cardigan made it feel as though he was still there.   
When it came time to leave to pick up Jason, she went out to the car in the cardigan, not bothering to take it off. She pulled up to Marvin’s house and got out of the car, knocking on the door. She pulled the cardigan around herself tighter, as if to shield her from Marvin and his wrath.   
Marvin opened the door, his eyes immediately falling to the cardigan. “That’s not yours,” he said, his tone biting.  
“Mendel forgot it,” she replied, her tone equally snappy. Marvin didn’t have the right to stick his nose in, he’d lost that when he’d left her. “Is Jason ready to go?”  
“Yeah,” Marvin replied, turning his head and calling for their son. “Your mother is here.”  
As they waited for Jason, Marvin looked Trina over again. “I thought the two of you were kidding, but I guess not,” he said.   
Trina looked down at her feet, begging the tears to not fall from her eyes. “I know it must sound crazy to you that anyone could love me, but he does, and I love him. He’s sweet to me, Marvin, and he makes me feel safe. You were never this good to me.”  
Marvin shook his head. “No, you’re fine. It’s him. He’s a loser, Trina. He can’t get women on his own, so he has to resort to the ex-wives of patients. You’ve met him. Surely, you don’t want to spend the rest of your life with him.”  
Trina frowned. “You’re wrong about him. It’s not his fault how we met, we belong together. I want him in my life for as long as he’ll have me, okay? You might want to change how you see us, or people might think you’re the bitter ex,” she replied. She was happy now, and Marvin had, from what she heard, recently destroyed his own relationship. That gave her a certain level of joy, and she didn’t care how heartless and cruel she sounded when she said it. Marvin had ruined her life, over and over again, and Mendel was kind and sweet enough to help her pick up the pieces and start feeling like a real person again.   
Marvin rolled his eyes as Jason came to the door, backpack slung over his shoulder. Jason gave Marvin a hug and looked at his mom. “Hi mom,” he said, wrapping his arms around her, noticing the cardigan. “This isn’t yours.”  
Trina shook her head. “It’s Mendel’s, he forgot it at our house,” she replied, patting the top of Jason’s head.   
“Did he stay over again?” Jason asked, missing his father’s glare.   
Trina ignored Marvin. “Yeah, he did. He said he’ll see you Tuesday for your session,” she replied.   
“Jeez, he spends so much time there with the two of you, why doesn’t he just move in?” Marvin asked, his tone sarcastic.   
“Yeah, why doesn’t Mr. Mendel live with us?” Jason asked, missing the tone with which his father had asked.   
“Soon, one day,” Trina said, smiling at her son. She knew that Mendel was not Jason’s favourite person in the world, but he knew that Mendel made her happy, and that was what mattered to him after growing up with a mother who had never been truly happy. She loved her son more than anything and would stop at nothing to give him a good life, no matter what it meant sacrificing. It was nice that Mendel was a good choice for them and that she wouldn’t have to sacrifice him as well. “Alright Jason, let’s get you home.”  
Jason nodded and said goodbye to Marvin before rushing off to Trina’s car.   
“Bye Marvin,” she said.   
Marvin snorted lightly and closed the door in her face. Trina shook her head and put on a smile before going to the car.  
When Mendel showed up at 3:30 on Tuesday, Trina greeted him at the door wearing a happy smile and his cardigan. “You found it!” he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her.   
Trina nodded. “Yeah, it was under the bed. Sorry, I must have gotten a bit carried away when I pulled it off of you,” she said, cuddling into his embrace.  
Mendel smiled. “I stuck it under the bed. I wanted to see what you would do,” he whispered, pressing his lips to her cheek.  
“Oh? And what did you hope I would do?” she asked, shifting to press her lips to his.   
Mendel smiled. “I was hoping that you would find it and put it on and feel safe and loved,” he replied.   
Trina flushed lightly. “That’s exactly how I feel. I’ve been wearing it since Sunday afternoon, barely taken it off,” she said, leading him into the kitchen.   
Mendel’s smile grew. “I’m glad. I want you to feel safe and loved with me,” he replied.   
Trina smiled and moved to take the cardigan off, surprised when Mendel pulled it back up onto her shoulders. “Keep it on.”  
Trina frowned. “Don’t you want your cardigan back?”  
Mendel shook his head. “It’s yours now. It looks better on you than it ever did on me, darling. I’ll put it on if it stops smelling like me, but beyond that, it’s yours.”  
Trina looked down at herself and pulled the cardigan tighter around her. “Thank you, Mendel. That’s so sweet of you. I think perhaps it could smell a bit more like you though,” she said before pulling it off and placing it on his shoulders.   
Mendel slipped his arms into the sleeves and moved in to kiss her again. “My pleasure, my love,” he said. “Now, dinner first or Jason’s therapy?” He never wanted to make her wait to get dinner on the table. He knew how anxious it made her, and how it made her feel as though she wasn’t good enough and he was avoiding telling her that fact.   
Trina glanced at the kitchen. “Well, it’s going to be another little while for dinner. It should be ready around 5:45. I know you like to get the session out of the way before dinner, so I started it a bit late. I hope you’re okay with that,” she said.   
Mendel nodded. “Of course, Trin, why wouldn’t I be?” he asked, his hand taking hers and holding it gently.   
“Water?” she offered, trying to ignore the flush rising in her cheeks. His holding her hand was so innocent and yet, she couldn’t help but feel this way with him. Especially since he was considering spending the night with her. No, it wouldn’t be like it was on the weekends, but just being held by him was enough for her. An embrace from him was better than any lovemaking she and Marvin had ever had. Trina went to go get Mendel a glass of water while he sat down and got ready to talk with Jason. She called up to Jason’s room, sighing lightly when she heard him thundering down the stairs. How a ten-year-old boy could make that much noise was beyond her.   
She held out a hand and reminded him about the noise level and how stomping around was not very polite before dropping a kiss to his head and leading him into the dining room where Mendel sat. Handing her fiancé the glass, she pressed a kiss to his lips and left, retreating to the living room to read while the dinner cooked in the oven.   
Trina smiled lightly and curled up on the sofa, thinking to herself how lucky she was to have Mendel in her life. He was so wonderfully loving, and kind and every gesture was only further proof of his devotion to her. He was what she had always wanted, but never thought that she deserved. And like his cardigan, she would hold him close to her forever.


End file.
